The object of the invention is a hood for a web forming, press and/or dryer section, the said hood being located above the web forming, press and/or dryer section and the said hood comprising a ceiling, a back side wall, and a front side wall comprising staggered wall segments adapted to move along rails or similar.
Covering a web forming and/or a forming section with a hood has been described in patents FI 83551 and FI 96329, for example. These patents state as advantages of such a hood a higher temperature in the press section and a decreased machine hall noise level, among others. These are indeed the essential advantages achieved with such solutions. However, constructing a hood creates significant problems; for example, maintenance becomes more difficult. In addition, the consequences include process problems caused by hood soiling and weakened possibilities for controlling the process. Hood soiling is a known problem also in the dryer section. Constructing a hood is also a large project for both the web forming and forming sections as well as for the dryer section.